


Cambia Mi Pesadilla

by AleexCarrera



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Protective Eames, arthur tiene pesadillas extrañas, eames va a su rescate, pesadilla de arthur
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleexCarrera/pseuds/AleexCarrera
Summary: Para Eames solo era un favor más, nunca se imaginó que habría demasiado en juego.Para Arthur era el modo de probar una realidad, pues no seguiría con la incógnita más tiempo.Cada uno tenía algo que perder, pero solo juntos podían cambiar la pesadilla..





	Cambia Mi Pesadilla

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639023) by [AleexCarrera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleexCarrera/pseuds/AleexCarrera). 



> ME ENCANTA esta pareja, Inception / El Origen es mi pelicula favorita y, desde que la vi, me encantó la quimica que tuvieron Eames y Arthur <3   
> Espero alguien lea este OneShot, porque sé que el fandom en español es muy pequeño, pero de verdad espero que aquella persona que lo lea lo disfrute <3

**_ \- Capitulo Único - _ **

\- ¿Por que voy a aparecer ahi? - preguntó consternado el hombre mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa, Eames no era una persona la cual tuviera miedo a la acción, pero lo que estaba explicando su compañero era bastante extraño.

\- Solo necesito que durmamos... tu y yo... estoy experimentando constantemente una especie de pesadilla y necesito que me ayudes a que desaparezca - suplicó Arthur, tratando de no recordar las imágenes que lo atormentaban, mirando al mayor acostado mientras acomodaba lo necesario para compartir el sueño.

\- Eso lo comprendo Art... - habló Eames con cariño mientras se acomodaba en la muñeca la manguera con el sedante conectado al maletín que los haría dormir. - Pero... ¿Por que voy a aparecer en medio de un bosque? -.

\- Porque ahí empieza mi pesadilla...-.

* * *

Eames apareció atado a un árbol en medio de la oscuridad, solo la luz de la luna dejaba ver la silueta del resto de la vegetación del bosque. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre, robusto y alto, sosteniendo un hacha mientras esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de alguien.

\- Miller... ¿Donde estás Miller? - el leñador llamaba a Arthur por su apellido, cosa que perturbó ligeramente a Eames, pues su compañero odiaba ser llamado por su apellido.

\- Dejalo libre... aqui estoy... - llamó la atención Art desde las penumbras. Eames no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero podía notar el temor en la mirada de su amigo.

Su amigo... su pequeño y perfeccionista amigo, que era todo en su vida menos su amigo.

Eames siempre había sido liberal con las relaciones que deseaba mantener, pero desde que Arthur había llegado a su vida, se había olvidado de su hábitos de playboy y empezó a dedicarse a admirar secretamente la dulzura y la belleza de su compañero de trabajo.

Por este motivo, al verlo tan vulnerable, intentó zafarse del árbol para poder ayudarlo, pero sus intentos eran inutiles, y mientras las se acercaba Art al leñador, más desesperación se apoderaba de él.

\- El pequeño Miller... viene a salvar a su Romeo... que tierno eres... - escupió con burla el leñador después de articular esas palabras. 

\- El problema es conmigo, no con él... - encaró Arthur al llegar frente a frente al chico que sostenía el hacha a la altura del estomago.

\- En realidad el problema si es con él... y bien lo sabes... - contestó el leñador, dejando confuso al chico que estaba atado.

Eames trató de pensar en alguna relación que podía tener con un leñador, pero simplemente no encontraba nada en su mente... ¿Por que el problema lo involucraba también? ¿que había hecho él para estar ahi?

Por supuesto... el problema estaba en que ese no era su sueño, sino el de Arthur. Entonces... ¿Por que Arthur lo involucraba en el problema?

\- Me estoy arrepintiendo de esto, mejor despertemos - comenzó a decir Arthur mientras se acercaba a Eames, pero antes de llegar a éste último, el leñador lanzó su hacha hacia el chico atado al árbol, aterrizando al costado de su rostro, apenas rozando su oreja.

Este acto sorprendió a ambos a pesar de que Arthur vivía constantemente esa imagen en sus pesadillas, pero ya no estaba tan convencido de seguir el plan, pues realmente tenía miedo de descubrir una verdad que, posiblemente, no era la que él quería escuchar.

\- No hagamos esto mas dificil Miller... - el leñador habló mientras se acercaba a ambos chicos. - Eres un marica, jamás has podido ocultarlo, pero eso no quiere decir que él esté dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por la tuya...-.

Aquellas palabras dejaron congelado a Eames, habia sospechado un par de veces sobre la sexualidad de su compañero por la forma en que reaccionaba a sus coqueteos, pero nunca le había dado entrada, lo cual hacía pensar a Eames que, en realidad, Arthur no tenia interés por él. Aun con aquellas palabras no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de su compañero, pero una cosa es cierta, él estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por Arthur Miller.

\- Por supuesto que lo haría... - interrumpió Eames al leñador, sorprendiendo un poco a Arthur. El soñador sabía que su compañero respondería eso, lo que no quería que pasara era lo que estaba a punto de pedirle el leñador.

\- Si tanto lo quieres dale un beso... pero si no eres capaz de hacerlo uno de los dos morirá... - amenazó el leñador antes de tomar su hacha y romper las cuerdas que ataban a Eames al árbol. - Adelante Rymer... toma una buena desición... - volvió a amenazar el leñador, esta vez mencionando el apellido del recién liberado Eames.

Éste se levanto con ayuda de Arthur, y una vez de pie, mientras comenzaba a escuchar una canción clásica de fondo, se vieron cara a cara, con demasiadas preguntas en la mente de cada uno. Miller, por una parte, no paraba de pensar en las opciones que tenía su compañero para escapar, y no sabia si realmente iba a dejarse besar como lo había hecho tantas veces con la proyección de Eames en sus sueños, aunque sabía que esta sería diferente.

Por otra parte, Eames se preguntaba en qué punto del sueño para Arthur era una pesadilla. Si, habia un tipo psicópata amenazandolos con una hacha, pero si tanto miedo le tenia constantemente a ese sueño, eso quería decir que su proyección en el sueño de Arthur nunca lo habia besado y, por ende, todo había terminado mal, o al menos eso creía Rymer.

Pero la verdad lo que atormentaba a Arthur era que todo eso no era real, que el Eames que besaba todas las noches no era el real, esa era la verdadera pesadilla.

Eames no lo pensó demasiado, y antes de que Arthur pudiera hacer algo, los labios de Rymer estaban sobre los suyos. Miller cerró los ojos por instinto, pero el abrazo que le regalo a su compañero mientras lo besaba era real... era real en el sueño....

* * *

Eames tomó una bocanada de aire fuerte al despertar, pues el beso se había sentido bastante real. Inmediatamente se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sacando su ficha de poker roja que él había diseñado con un relieve y una textura especial, su preciado totem.

Arthur, quien estaba a su lado, no podía levantar la mirada por la vergüenza, pero sabia que necesitaba decir algo.

\- Gracias... por ayudarme a cambiar mi pesadilla... - apenas si fue audible el agradecimiento de Miller, pero antes de que Eames pudiera decirle algo éste se levantó y comenzó a guardar todo lo que utilizó para compartir el sueño con Rymer.

\- No Arthur... tu pesadilla no se acaba aqui.... - Eames se levantó con prisa, encarando a su compañero. - Tu pesadilla siempre seré yo... -.

Y volvieron a unirse en un beso, un beso que sabia a dudas, a desesperación y, solo tal vez, a que Arthur seguía soñando...


End file.
